When Two Worlds Collide
by Furubafangurl
Summary: Summary: Kyo, a city gang leader. Yuki, a country horse trainer. Two different lives; two different worlds. AU Full summary inside. EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Summary: **Kyo, a city gang leader. Yuki, a country horse trainer. Two different lives; two different worlds. Forced away from his destructive habits in the city, Kyo arrives at a horse farm where he meets the gentle, horse-lover Yuki. Instantly the two boys clash, a bitter relationship forming between them. But when disaster strikes, Yuki is left with a broken heart and no one to turn to but his fiery haired enemy. Warning! Yaoi!**

Hey there everyone. This originally started out as an RP between me and two of my friends, but me and Firebreather339, (She's one of the two friends with her own account.) finished it without our third friend due to plot conflicts. But she was still a part of it. Anyway, RPs between me and my friends are usually messy and not well written, so I went back and edited the story so it would flow better and have more description. So, enjoy the story, yes it is Yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read. Please Review. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 1

As he had done countless times before, a man, stunted charcoal locks messily pressed against a pillow, waited only half awake into the wee hours of the morning, in expectation of a phone call. The monotonous chime of the telephone stirred the man to the conscious size of his daze, and he reached for the phone, mumbling into it.

"Hello? Yes, I'll be right there."

Groggy, he hung up the phone, lifted himself from the couch he'd been sitting on, and headed for the door, grabbing his coat along the way.

-

Blinking at the contrast of light between the inside of the police station and the outside, the man sighed, shaking his head once seeing a boy handcuffed to a chair. A brown bandana tied to the boy's head, he smirked at the cop that stood next to him, muttering an obscene comment.

"What'd you say, Kid?!" The cop kicked the chair, but the boy only continued his smirk. "Your ass should be locked up."

"For what?"

"Admit it, you little bastard. You and I both know you did it."

"Oh yeah?" The boy's smile was cocky, "Got any proof?"

Receiving only glares from the cop, the boy balanced his chair on its back legs, laughing.

"Didn't think so!"

Slamming down the legs, he spotted the man, a new degree of smugness flashing through his crimson-brown orbs.

"What the hell took you so long Shigure? This guy is really starting to piss me off. Well don't just stand there, get me out of here!" The boy ordered.

Recognizing the man named Shigure, the cop scowled, unlocking the handcuffs that restrained the boy.

"I'm so out of here," he said, "Se ya copper."

Sad, but probably true. Following the boy out of the station, the man sighed again, unlocking his car.

"Kyo…" he began.

"Not now, take me home," Kyo ordered. "I'm starving and I don't really feel like hearing you talk."

Starting the ignition, Shigure began driving; Kyo leaning his seat back and rolling the window down as if they weren't driving from the police station early in the morning.

"Kyo…" the older man tried again.

"Why the hell's all that stuff in the back?" Kyo didn't plan on being lectured. "And another thing, I aint…"

A series of whistles echoing down the empty street caused Kyo to stop short.

"Stop the car!"

Startled, Shigure abruptly hit the breaks. Launching his own sequence of whistles, Kyo paused before getting out of the old car.

"Crew'll be lookin' for me," Kyo said, "I'll be home later…if I feel like it."

Expecting such an event, Shigure locked the doors before Kyo could get out.

"What the hell?" He demanded. "Let me out, you bastard!"

"No," Shigure drove once again, "This is the last straw Kyo. I won't let you throw your life away like your parents."

"You aint got no right to talk to me like that! To hell with them, to hell with you!" Kyo argued, "Stop the car before I shoot my way outta here!"

"You and I both know you ditched your gun before you got arrested," Shigure didn't budge. "We're leaving for the country, where you won't have command over dozens of gun carrying thugs."

"Like hell I am! Do you have any idea what'll happen if I leave? You can't do this to me!" Kyo kicked at the door.

"I'm more concerned about what'll happen if you stay."

"Wait a second!"

"It's already set up Kyo," Shigure said, "We're leaving now, so you might want to get comfortable."

"Damn it! Let me out!" Kyo raised his voice louder.

Turning onto a highway, Shigure allowed the car to get faster.

"No."

-

A sturdy, black mustang beneath him, a boy urged the horse along faster, breaking through some trees on a narrow path.

"Whoa Ursa," he called as they neared the edge of the path.

Responding to the command, Ursa slowed to a trot as they exited the forest. Trotting along until reaching stables located about a quarter mile from a small house, the boy dismounted before rinsing Ursa off.

The sound of a car reaching his ears, the boy looked up and watched a '97 station wagon pull in front of the house. A forced smile suddenly plastered to his face, he began towards it, a man with black hair, as well as a boy with fiery orange hair climbing out.

"Hello. May I help you?"

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Here's chapter two for ya, sorry they're so short, but that's just how it is. We don't own FB or any of its characters. Please review, you know you want to. Again, this will be slash so if you don't like it, don't read it.

_Italics Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2

Bandana hanging out of his back pocket, Kyo sneered at the other boy, smugness still in his eyes, and a single word floating through his mind.

_Pathetic._

"Yes," Shigure's smile annoyed Kyo, "I'm looking for Hatori."

With a judgmental peek at Kyo, the boy nodded, remembering Hatori mention the two's arrival.

"Yes of course." He bowed. "Follow me."

_You have got to be kidding me._ Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Hatori! The visitors have arrived!" He called, removing his shoes in the doorway. "If you don't mind?"

"Of course," Shigure continued his smile, removing his shoes with his feet. "Kyo?"

"Fuck off," he pressed his back to the wall, firmly digging the front of his shoes into the carpet.

"Shigure, Kyo, welcome," a man, his black hair longer than Shigure's, came down the hall, "I was expecting you earlier."

"Kyo has always been stubborn," Shigure explained. "Getting him here was no exception."

Nodding, Hatori glanced at the incensed orangette, placing a hand on the second boy's shoulder.

"This is my son Yuki," he said. "I told you about him."

With his best false smile plastered on, Yuki bowed again, correcting Hatori's words.

"I'm actually his foster son," he said, "My parents are dead…"

Before the others could respond, an adorable young boy, flaxen waves and chocolate orbs sparkling, stepped out from the hallway closet.

"What the-?!" Kyo cut himself off.

"Nur das trachden!" The young boy exclaimed. "Nice to meet you!"

"This is Momiji, my foster brother," Yuki explained the younger boy's presence.

Smiling at the sight of Kyo, Momiji leapt at Kyo, latching onto his shirt and reaching for his hair.

"Orange!" He said laughing.

"What the hell?! Get off me you little bastard!" Kyo directed his rage to the youngest boy. "Damn it! Take me home Shigure! Now!"

"I already told you…" Shigure didn't finish, for his words wouldn't have been heard over Kyo's yelling.

"I said get off!" Kyo yelled.

"So how have you been old friend?" Shigure asked Hatori, "We should catch up."

"Of course," Hatori replied.

"Shigure! You can't expect me to stay here with this bastard and this…! I don't even know what he is! No real man wears anything like that! What the hell is wrong with you? You might as well be wearing pink! No man wears pink! Get off!"

Ripping Momiji from his leg, Kyo twisted his arm some, shoving him towards Yuki.

"Yuki," Momiji said, "The carrot head is being mean."

"What did you call me you little…?!" Kyo stepped towards the boy, but was intercepted by a glaring Yuki.

"Don't do that again Kyo." He frowned at Kyo, anger in his eyes, "You're so hostile you might as well be a…cat!"

Sighing, the adults in the room watched the two boys silently insult each other, as Momiji, suddenly hungry, left them alone to hunt for something to eat.

"Lollipop!" He headed for the candy basket, but remembered what Hatori told him about cavities and veered off course to stove, where a stew was cooking on a back burner.

The aroma of spices taunting him, Momiji reached for a spoon so he could taste it, a girl a little taller and a little older than himself, walked into the kitchen holding brown bags bursting with food at that moment.

"Tohru!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Sohma!" The girl was startled.

"Hi Tohru!"

"Oh Momiji, you aren't eating that are you?"

"Ya!"

"Oh! You can't, I have to finish it! I'm sorry! I had to run out and get some more seasoning and realized the pantry was almost empty, and ended up shopping for a lot longer than I planned!"

"It's alright Tohru! I don't mind!"

Taking a seat at the table, Momiji was silent as the brown haired girl added more seasoning to the stew and warmed it up.

"Yuki! Hatori! Dinner!" She called.

The voice of the girl ending their fight, Yuki glanced at Kyo one last time before heading into the kitchen.

"Won't you join us Shigure?" Hatori asked. "Kyo?"

"I aint hungry!"

Flashing his middle finger to the two, he bolted up the stairs, ducking into the first room he saw. Figuring Kyo would come around; Shigure went with Hatori into the kitchen, where Momiji and Yuki were eating stew while Tohru baked cookies.

"What about the carrot head?" Momiji asked when Shigure and Hatori walked in.

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"Kyo," Momiji replied, "He's not here."

"He said he wasn't hungry," Shigure said, "But we haven't eaten for hours. Knowing him, he won't eat until I take him home."

"Wait!" Tohru said, "If he's…then…that was today?! He's here? Oh my!"

_Uh oh._ Momiji thought. _I've started one of her nervous fits…_

Tohru was a girl whom had lived near the farm all her life. Her mother had been diagnosed with cancer a year ago prior and had died just months earlier. As a result Tohru became very apologetic and developed a nervous disorder. Smiling, Momiji pushed his bowl back.

"It's okay," he said, "I'll take it up to him!"

"Okay." She calmed down.

Moments later Momiji was walking up the stairs with a tray of food including stew, bread, water and two of Tohru's cookies. Momiji reached the top of the stairs and went to the room Shigure told him Kyo went to, knocking softly.

"Kyo? I'm sorry for calling you carrot head. Can I call you Bugs instead?"

Expecting Kyo to burst from the room he stepped to the side, but after a moment of stillness, he slowly opened the door. A cold gust of air blowing past him, Momiji gaped at the open window and empty room.

_Uh oh…_


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Here's Chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! We don't own Fruits Basket!

_Italics Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3

After finishing his meal and helping Tohru with the dishes, Yuki stepped outside for some fresh air; still hung up on the thought of Kyo staying with them. Not to mention his vulgar language and impolite behavior, Kyo had the nerve to hurt Momiji! He was certainly someone Yuki didn't want to associate with.

Taking a calming breath, Yuki went to a horse tied up by the house, untying her and climbing on.

"Time to put you away, Luna," he petted the horse before steering her in the direction of the stables.

Leaned against the back of the house, a silent Kyo masked himself in the shadows, watching Yuki ride off on the horse.

_Wears pink and rides horses._ Kyo made a face. _Fag bastard._

Hearing steps, Kyo retreated closer to the house, watching who he didn't know was Tohru, approach from inside. However, she didn't seem to notice him, for she was covering up the plants near him, humming a cheerful tune.

Misjudging the attentiveness of the girl compared to his ability to remain unseen, Kyo went to slip away while her back was turned, only to draw her attention to the sudden sound stones shifting beneath shoes.

"Hello?" She stuttered, slowly turning.

Only seeing Kyo's shadow, and assuming the worse, Tohru brought her foot into his shin, smacking him in the head with her fist.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyo flinched, though he barely felt the assault. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

As if she didn't hear him, Tohru stared straight ahead, eyes bulging and breaths getting shorter. Blinking and only stepping back from her, Kyo looked at her with antipathy.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He repeated, again receiving no response.

Tears suddenly falling from the girls eyes, she cried out, rocking herself back and forth. Yuki, who was walking back from the stables, dashed over upon seeing the girl in such an unfortunate state, assuming Kyo had done to her what he had to Momiji.

"You damned cat! What did you do to Tohru?!" He demanded shoving Kyo away from her.

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't do anything to this crazy bitch! She attacked me!" Kyo yelled.

"Why should I believe you?" Yuki demanded. "You're just a worthless gang leader!"

"I aint gonna let you talk to me like that!" Kyo raised his fist.

"Oh no!" Tohru shook her head, "Don't fight! This is all my fault! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…!"

His concern for Tohru greater than his detestation for Kyo, Yuki ended their squabble, and pulled the girl into a hug.

"No! Momma! Where are you?! No! Don't leave! Please!"

Disgusted with the two, Kyo took that opportunity to find a new hiding spot, and darted off.

"Tohru, snap out of it," Yuki said, "It's okay."

Slipping back into the safer reality, Tohru opened her eyes, her eyes quickly drying.

"I'm so sorry Yuki," she said, "I didn't mean to…I mean…I know! I'll go make dinner. You must be hungry."

Before Yuki could say anything, Tohru smiled her appreciation and ended their embrace, heading back to the kitchen. Instead of stopping her, for fear she would have another episode, Yuki headed for the living room, where Momiji played with an old dog they'd rescued several years earlier.

"Are you two having fun Momiji?" Yuki smiled.

"Ya!" He said happily, "I'ma take her for a walk."

Searching under the couch for her leash, Momiji clipped it on, leading the energetic dog outside.

"Don't go too far," Yuki told him.

"K!" Momiji replied.

A few moments after Momiji left, Hatori entered the room, glancing at the door.

"Yuki, where's Momiji going with…what did we name that thing again?" He asked.

"Sophie," Yuki replied, "And it's not a thing, she's a dog. Even if she does want to eat your stuffed seahorses you shouldn't refer to her as a thing."

Though Yuki was grinning, Hatori dismissed the comment, changing subjects.

"I need to talk to you," he admitted, "About Kyo."

"What about him?" Yuki's tone was instantaneously bitter.

"Shigure brought Kyo here so he could get away from his destructive life," Hatori began, "In the city he was a gang leader; as I've told you, probably because his parents didn't care for him when he needed them to the most. I need you to keep him out of trouble while he's here. I'm making him your responsibility."

"What?" Yuki demanded, "You expect me to babysit that…!"

"Yuki," Hatori said harshly, "He's a guest in this house now. And explain Tohru to him, I haven't told him yet. Okay?"

Realizing he was going to lose the argument if he complained or not, Yuki was silent as Hatori turned to leave.

"Do we have any cookies left?"

"…Yes, but Tohru's making dinner," Yuki replied.

"Again?" Hatori asked. "Didn't she already make dinner? Oh and before I forget, Aaya called. He wanted to talk to you."

Without further ado, Hatori stepped into the kitchen and left Yuki alone with his thoughts, while the pissed off Kyo ran for the first place he could actually hide; the forest.

* * *

Please review! Just in case you wanted to know:

**RP Cast**

Kyo/ Shigure- Me

Yuki/ Hatori- Firebreather339

Momiji, Tohru, and everyone else-Unnamed Friend (She's in love with Momiji and hates Tohru causing her to make certain things happen with her. Things you will find out later.)

Just in case you were wondering! Will update soon!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sorry this took so long, but my computer wasn't working. We don't own Fruits Basket! Please review!

_Italics Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 4

Knowing nothing about navigation or survival, Kyo tore through knots of brush; his only desire to get as far away from Yuki and that house as possible.

"Damn him!" Kyo yelled.

Startled birds scattered.

_I haven't been here a damn day and I already want to kill someone!_

Finally slowing his pace and realizing he had no idea where he was, Kyo rolled his eyes, sliding down the bark of a tree.

_Like it matters. If I'm lost then they can't find me. Hell, I might never get out of here. I'd rather be torn apart by wild boars than go back there._

Taking on a relaxed pose, Kyo closed his eyes.

_I wonder how long it'll take for the boars to show._

-

As he occasionally did when he was annoyed, Yuki paced back and forth in the living room. Repeating to himself that Kyo would come back, despite that he hadn't heard from him in awhile and that it was getting late, he sighed again.

"Damn," Yuki said, "I have to go find him."

Yuki walked outside just in time to see Momiji come back with Sophie.

"Momiji, put Sophie inside," he told him, "We've got to go find Kyo."

"K!" Momiji said happily.

While the youngster did as he was told, Yuki jogged to the stables, getting Luna and a colt that had yet to be named. Momiji was waiting for him by the time he got back, and mounted the colt.

"After we find Kyo we can ride back together Momiji," Yuki said.

"Okay!" He smiled, unaware that Yuki was tense.

Yuki then led Momiji into the forest, the only place he figured he would try to hide, so he could find, and yell at Kyo.

-

Thirsty, Hatori stepped into the kitchen, watching Tohru busy herself for a moment. Knowing that reminding her that they'd already eaten would cause her to worry, Hatori shook his head.

"Smells good," He said instead.

"Mhm!" Tohru said nodding.

"So…are you okay?" Hatori asked, "You had a pretty bad breakdown there."

"How did you…?"

"Momiji heard and just commented to me about it."

"Oh well…" Tohru stuttered twiddling her fingers, "I'm okay!"

It was clear Hatori didn't believe her.

"Tohru, I'm worried about you. Your mother's been dead for two months-"

Tohru winced.

"-and you haven't cried once. Until now, with Kyo and that wasn't even about your mother. You're keeping everything bottled up and I don't think it's healthy. I'm not a psychologist, but I can tell you're suffering. Would you like to talk about it?"

Tohru shook her head and forced an artificial smile on her face.

"Just remember, I'm always here if you want to."

Tohru shook her head again, the smile slowly fading. Nodding, Hatori stepped out of the room.

As soon as he exited, Tohru exhaled and opened a cupboard hastily, taking out a zip lock bag filled with yellowish rocks. Ripping open the bag and shoving four of the rocks into her upper lip, she sighed, suddenly calm. Realizing he'd forgotten what he originally went to the kitchen for, Hatori came back into the room as Tohru shoved the bag back into its hiding spot.

"What was that?" Hatori was suspicious of her jumpiness.

"Uh…paprika! I needed some seasoning."

"Oh."

Accepting the answer, he grabbed a soda and went back to the living room.

"Phew." Tohru sighed and went back to cooking.

* * *

As you can see, our unnamed friend hates Tohru (And Kagura) Why? I have no idea. Please review! I promise to update soon! Oh! And Yuki does have asthma. (Just saying...)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Here's Chapter 5. Firebreather339 and I made a breakthrough with our unnamed friend, by the way. She now has an account: Rabidmomijifangirl! As I said, she loves Momiji. Anyway, you can PM any of us with questions, and we still don't own Fruits Basket. We love reviews, so feel free to send one!

_Italics Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 5

Dazed, Kyo opened his eyes, confused at the darkness they met.

"Where am I?" He paused, "…Oh yeah."

Hooves reached Kyo's ears as he stretched, alerting him to company. Suddenly seeing Yuki and Momiji come through a cluster of trees, by horseback, he glared, jumping from his resting spot.

"What the hell do you want?" He demanded.

Yuki let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Even though the other boy pissed him off to no end, he didn't wish getting lost, in the forest, at night, on anyone.

"I came looking for you," Yuki said, "It's getting late."

Noticing a tired Momiji barely holding onto the colt, Yuki dismounted, lifting the boy up and placing him on Luna.

"You'll have to ride the colt home Kyo," Yuki said leading it over to him, "He's…fairly tame.

"No way!" Kyo yelled. "I'm not going near that thing and I'm not going back!"

In the process of jumping away from the animal, Kyo's foot caught on a tree root, forcing him to cry out and hit the ground. Alarmed by the sudden waves of frightened birds, the colt raised itself on its back legs and wined loudly, breaking away from Yuki's grasp.

"It's gonna kill me!" Kyo yelled.

Momentarily panicking at the sight of the rearing colt, Yuki ran in front of it, putting his arms up. The colt reared higher which gave Yuki the chance to grab his reigns and pull him back down. Placing a soothing hand on the colt's face to calm him down, Yuki glanced back at Kyo.

"Kyo, are you alright?" He asked.

"The damn thing almost killed me!" Kyo yelled, "There's no way I'm getting on that!"

Kyo stumbled to his feet, backing away from the horse and Yuki, shaking his head.

"Never again," Kyo said, "I'm never going near one of those things again!"

He crossed his arms.

"Besides," he said, "I'd rather stay here and get eaten alive before I go back to that house and that crazy girl."

Angered by Kyo's words, Yuki raised his fist and struck him, glaring daggers.

"She's not crazy and you are getting on this horse," Yuki said.

Kyo winced, Yuki's punch more powerful than he ever would have given him credit for.

_Damn_. He thought. _What_ _the_ _hell?!_

"Get on the horse," Yuki ordered.

"Why the hell is my business your problem?" He demanded.

"Honestly I couldn't care less about what happens to you," Yuki told him, "But if you don't come back, then I'll get in trouble."

"Tough," Kyo replied. "But I couldn't care less about you."

Before Yuki had the chance to again be violent, Kyo had sprinted deeper into the forest.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled. "Get back here!"

_Damn_. He thought. _Why'd he have to come here?_

Momiji, who had woken up when the colt went crazy, looked at Yuki.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" He asked.

"He can die for all I care," Yuki said as he climbed on the colt. "Come on, let's go home."

Yuki steered the colt towards the direction they came from and they disappeared into the trees.

Kyo waited for them to leave before following their trail, not really sure how to get home alone. Sure Yuki and Momiji were going faster on horses, but no one would ever get Kyo on a horse. While Momiji and Yuki led the horses back to the stables, he ducked inside, stopping short once seeing Shigure seated at the kitchen table, an abundance of food in front of him.

"Ah, Kyo, there you are," Shigure said, "You must be hungry from not eating all day. Come, eat with me."

Kyo was hungry, but maintained his protesting.

"I thought that weird girl already made dinner," Kyo said, "Didn't she?"

"Her name is Tohru, Kyo," he said, "Now come, eat something."

"I told you I'm hungry!"

"But Kyo, you haven't eaten in…"

"I don't care! I told you I'm not eating!" Kyo yelled.

"But Tohru spent all of this time…"

"I don't care! She's a crazy bitch! And that Yuki is just a damned rat as far as I'm concerned! She attacks me for no fucking reason and he only makes it worse, that bastard's lucky I don't got my gun with me! I swear I've seen enough people on crack to know what it looks like. That girl is definitely on something," Kyo said.

"Kyo!" Shigure said sternly.

"I'm going to bed," Kyo turned towards the stairs, "If I feel like ruining your morning I'll see ya then."

Momiji entered the kitchen the second after Kyo left.

"Momiji, where's Yuki?" Shigure asked.

"Well, we went to look for Bugs, but he didn't want to come back so we came back instead and now Yuki's brushing the horses and I want another cookie!" He rushed.

"Oh, well Kyo's here," Shigure told him. "And that darling Tohru made some more food for us!"

"Really?" Momiji asked. "…Wait, didn't Tohru already make dinner?"

Shrugging, Momiji skipped out of the room, his desire for sweets suddenly gone. Shigure's smile returned when Yuki entered the house looking quite tired.

"Ah Yuki, you must be hungry," Shigure said, "Have some food."

"No, thanks. I'm full from Tohru's first dinner. And just so you know, Kyo's off in the forest hopefully being eaten alive," Yuki smirked at the thought.

"Actually Kyo's here," Shigure said, "Came in several minutes ago."

"What?!" Yuki demanded.

Once again very angry, Yuki stormed from the room, as Tohru stepped in holding a chocolate beauty.

"Shigure!" She said happily, "Want some cake?"

-

Entering his room, Yuki paused, examining the items that must have been brought in while he was out. Seeing Yuki, Kyo glared from one of the two beds in the room.

"What are you doing here you stupid cat?" Yuki demanded. "Why didn't you just stay in the forest?"

"And miss out on pissing you off? Don't think so," Kyo smirked.

"Kyo, I see you've settled in."

The two glanced at Hatori who was standing in the doorway.

"You could say that," he mumbled.

"Good. I hope you two don't mind sharing a room," he knew they did, but didn't expect either of them to say so. "Well I'll leave you two alone. Remember what I told you, Yuki."

"Great," Kyo mumbled when Hatori had left, "Now I have to spend more time than forced with you. I hate my life. And what's with the crazy Tohru girl making two dinners? And you better not punch me again or I swear I'll go back into the woods and force feed myself to a wild boar."

"One, Tohru's not crazy. Two, I don't know why she made two dinners. And three, I'm not going to punch you so stay out of the woods." Yuki lectured.

"Whatever," Kyo told him, "I don't care. I'm going to spend as much time possible away from here and away from you."

For some reason Kyo saying that hurt Yuki. A lot. Clenching his fists, he turned from the former gang leader.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Yuki spat.

With that Yuki turned and left the room, hating Kyo's presence in what used to be his room.

_Stupid bastard._ Kyo rolled his eyes.

"I hate him," he mumbled getting up from the bed and following him out.

Plopping onto the couch, Yuki reached for a book on the table, which he was reading when Kyo entered the room.

"To Kill a Mocking Bird?" Kyo questioned.

Yuki looked up.

"That was a class assignment once, I think," Kyo said, "I didn't do it, but before you say what I know you're thinking, yeah, I can read and I went to school every once in awhile. When I had nothing else to do or when I was hidin' from someone I owed money to."

"I wasn't going to…" Yuki began, "Never mind. It's a good book so far, would you like to see?"

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Yuki moved over and held the book up for Kyo to see.

"It's really interesting," he said.

"If I didn't look at it when someone told me to, what makes you think I want to look at it now?" Kyo asked.

"Why did you come down here?" Yuki lowered the book, rolling his eyes.

"Good question," Kyo replied, "I guess I had nothing better to do than to bother you."

"Trust me, you've done enough of that for today," Yuki told him.

"Then I'm just getting started," Kyo told him, "Just wait, if I'm going to be miserable, then you will be too."

Without another word, Kyo smugly turned around and headed back upstairs.

* * *

So sad. Kyo is afraid of horses! Hehehehe! Please review! Will update soon!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

I've been talking to RabidMomijiFanGirl and she said that you guys think I'm taking forever, so I promised her I'd update. I was planning on updating earlier, but Firebreather339 took the RP and she wasn't at school so I couldn't get it back. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'll update really soon. Don't worry, Kyo and Yuki will warm up to each other soon. Please review!

_Italics Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 6

Kyo awoke the next morning to the mouthwatering aroma of breakfast. Since he hadn't eaten in about two days, he was starving. Climbing out of bed and throwing on a shirt, he went for the kitchen, stopping when he saw who was making the food that drew him in, in the first place.

Great. The two boys swore. It's him.

"Screw food," Kyo said turning back around.

"You need to eat something," Yuki stopped him.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I already told you," Yuki said, "I couldn't care less about what happens to you. Now eat. I made pancakes."

Rolling his eyes, Kyo looked around the kitchen noting the amount of dishes in the sink.

"Where's that crazy girl Tohru?" He asked finally.

"I already told you this too," Yuki said with a glare, "Tohru's not crazy!"

"Yeah, I know lotsa sane people who make like four dinners in on night and don't remember…if you can cook then why does she do it for you?" He asked. "She your maid, er somethin'?"

"I had to cook my own meals as a child," Yuki replied, "The owner of the orphanage wasn't very responsible. So I pitched in and helped the younger kids. Tohru is not out maid; she cooks for us because I'm the only one, who knows how, and I'm usually busy with the horses, and she's shopping right now."

"I still say she's crazy," Kyo said, "On crack or something."

Yuki opened his mouth to yell, when Kyo stopped him.

"Okay," he said with a smirk, "I won't call your girlfriend crazy."

"Tohru is not my girlfriend," Yuki reddened at the statement.

"Right, you just like her and have no fucking clue what you're doin'." Kyo asked still grinning. "It's kind of obvious."

Yuki blushed harder, but not for the reasons Kyo thought.

"So?" Yuki asked, "What's it to you?"

"It's amusing," Kyo replied. "Almost as amusing as pissing you off. Besides, it explains why you got pissed when she attacked me."

"I'm worried about her is all," he told Kyo.

Placing a mound of pancakes onto a plate and setting them on the table, Yuki went back to the stove to make more. Hesitantly, Kyo took a seat and downed the cakes.

"Kyo," Yuki said after some thought, "Are you afraid of horses?"

Hatori, Shigure and Momiji stepped into the kitchen before Kyo could deny the obvious.

"Yuki, Kyo, we're going to Aaya's house," Hatori said. "We'll be back later. Try not to kill each other."

"Can't make no promises," Kyo was the only one of the two who spoke.

Expecting the answer, the adults sighed before leaving the two alone. A thick silence hovering in the room, Yuki continued to prepare pancakes as Kyo continued to devour them.

"I'm back!" Tohru called walking through the door.

"Is everything okay?" She asked feeling the tension between the two the second she walked in.

They were both silent.

"Um…okay! Well, I'm meeting Kagura soon," she said, "Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Yuki replied. "Have fun."

Glancing out the open door behind her, Tohru smiled at the light drops that began falling.

"It's a good thing I got home when I did," she said.

Turning off the stove, and moving the pan to a back burner, Yuki ran to the door.

"The plants!" He said. "I have to go cover them."

Taking a moment to pull on some shoes, he dashed out the door, Tohru and Kyo only staring after him.

"What's his problem?" Kyo pushed back his plate.

"Uh…" Tohru began. "I'm not sure!"

The word crazy floating between his ears as Tohru put down her bags and left the kitchen humming, Kyo stared out the door, getting up from the table.

Why not? He thought, pushing open the door. Might be another chance to piss him off.

-

Yuki had his own special garden located in the forest; his 'Secret Base' as he called it. Though Yuki had taken Ursa, Kyo managed to catch up with him in time to see which direction he had taken. Climbing off the horse, Yuki bent in front of his plants, relieved at their condition.

They're okay. He thought.

As he began covering them with a tarp he had nearby in case of such a situation, Kyo stepped through the trees behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Surprised by the voice that suddenly spoke up, Yuki spun to see Kyo, his eyes wide.

"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?!" Yuki said.

Gasping, he could feel his throat closing up and fell to his knees gasping. Unsure of what to do, Kyo only stepped back.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked stupidly.

Fumbling through his pocket until he found his inhaler, Yuki used it to slow his breathing. Staying on the ground for a moment to make sure he was clam, he climbed to his feet glaring at Kyo.

"I have asthma you stupid cat," he told him. "What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?"

Kyo shrugged.

"Curiosity I guess," he replied. "I didn't know you'd freak out. Of course I still would've come, just for the heck of it. There's nothing to do out here. I want to go home."

Stepping past Kyo, Yuki grabbed Ursa and mounted her, before going back through the trees.

"This is your home now, much to my annoyance as well as yours," Yuki said, "There's nothing you can do about, so get used to it."

With that, Yuki continued through the trees and back towards the house.

"This isn't my home," Kyo mumbled. "And it never will be."

Spitting as if the words had left a foul taste in his mouth, Kyo went back through the trees and headed for the house as well as that damned Yuki.

* * *

Here it is! Please review. I will update soon and we're wondering something. Do you guys want a lemon? Because if so...okay and if not...okay. We just wanted to know! Thanks!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Here's the next chapter! Aaya will be in the next one! Fun right? Anyway, we don't own Fruits Basket and please review.

_Italics Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 7

When Kyo made it back to the house, the cold drops of rain had soaked through his shirt and dampened his hair. Yuki, who was in the living room, didn't see him walk past, which was a good thing since the two were again at war. Entering the room Kyo and Yuki supposedly shared, Kyo peeled off his wet shirt and rummaged through his bags of unpacked clothes for a new one.

_Damn_ _him._ Was Kyo's only thought as he found what he searched for. _Stupid bastard._

Everyone still gone, Yuki left the living room and, since it was his room too, naturally didn't knock when arriving and pushed open the door. Suddenly facing a half naked, slightly wet Kyo, Yuki froze, his cheeks warming as each second passed.

_Is it possible to blush so hard your head spontaneously combusts?_ Was what went through Yuki's mind as he stood there, eyes wide open, frozen with shock.

"…"

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo gave Yuki a strange look.

Rolling his eyes at Yuki's silence, Kyo pulled his fresh shirt on, shaking his hair some.

"Uh…" Yuki said coming back down to Earth, "Nothing…sorry."

Backing out of the room and closing the door, Yuki pressed his forehead against the wall, sighing.

_What's wrong with me?_ He wondered.

_Damn he's weird._ Kyo thought. _Why didn't I just jump out the car when I had the chance?_

Taking a few minutes to dry his hair, Kyo left the room and went for the kitchen, where he saw Yuki sitting at the table, still slightly red, and heard the rain pick up speed and hit the house harder than it had earlier. A lot harder.

"The horses!" Yuki spoke up suddenly, "Ursa is still outside, and I forgot to feed them this morning!"

"Good for you," Kyo sat down.

"You know Kyo," Yuki said after some thought, "…I could use some help."

"I just got out of the rain," Kyo was still irritated with him.

"Well I'll be back soon then," he sighed.

Curious for no real reason, Kyo stood up causing Yuki to pause.

"Fine, I'll go," Kyo said, "But I won't help."

Shrugging off that he didn't even have to pressure Kyo to get him to come with him, Yuki led him outside and over to a horse tied up by the house.

"I thought you weren't going to help," he commented, untying the horse.

"Does it look like I'm helpin'?" Kyo rolled his eyes. "Maybe I can piss you off some more. Sure would make my day."

"It's not that hard," Yuki ignored his comment while attempting to persuade the horse-a-phobic Kyo to help him, "Horses are really great animals you know."

"Right," Kyo said, "And that's why it tried to kill me. It was trying to put me out of my misery out of the kindness of its heart."

Crossing his arms, Kyo sneered at the animal.

"How you stand those things is beyond me," he said, "They're evil."

"Horses are not evil," Yuki told Kyo, "You scared the colt, that's all. He could have come down right on top of you if he wanted, but he didn't."

Yuki climbed on Ursa and held his hand out to Kyo.

"Come on," he said, "It's not that bad."

Unresponsive, Kyo stared at Yuki's hand.

"Come on," Yuki repeated.

"I aint gettin' on it," he told Yuki, "You'll never get me on one of them…things."

"Then why did you come out here?" Yuki asked.

"Curiosity," Kyo replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Yuki told him.

"Yeah, 'cuz he got crushed by a horse," Kyo replied.

"Look, nothing's going to happen to you," Yuki promised, "I won't let you fall off. Just climb on in front of me. I'm not going unless you come with me, so either get on or stand in the rain all day."

"Or go back inside," Kyo offered up a third option.

"You're staying here now Kyo, you might as well get used to them."

Kyo reluctantly looked at Yuki's hand before finally grabbing it. Though Yuki seemed calm behind him, Kyo just closed his eyes. He hated horses; well…he feared them.

"This is what I used to do for Momiji," Yuki told him.

Yuki grabbed the reigns and leaned forward, pressing himself against Kyo. Out of nowhere, Kyo's cheeks turned red.

_What the hell?!_ Kyo wondered.

Kyo hoped, no, Kyo begged Yuki didn't notice.

"Hey Kyo, are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"What're you asking that for?" Kyo mumbled.

"You seem frightened," Yuki replied picking up speed.

Kyo sighed, glad Yuki didn't notice. Arriving at the stables, Yuki dismounted, leading the horse further inside. Since Kyo was inexperienced and didn't know what he was doing, when he tried to get off Ursa, he tripped over himself and crashed down onto Yuki, forcing redness into the other boy's cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked stupidly.

Yuki shrugged.

"Oh nothing, except there's a Kyo on me!"

Kyo felt himself blush…again.

"Right," he said moving back, "Sorry, I guess."

"It's okay," Yuki said sitting up and glancing outside. "We should wait some. Maybe the rain will let up some in a few minutes."

"Now what?" Kyo demanded, "This is your fault."

"It's not that bad," Yuki said rolling his eyes, "This has happened to me before. And you didn't have to follow me."

"Whatever," Kyo mumbled, "So if that Tohru girl isn't crazy, then what's wrong with her? Unless it's normal to make two dinners, in one night, right after each other."

"She's not crazy," Yuki said sighing, "She's…sick."

"Sick?" Kyo questioned, "That would explain a lot. What's wrong with her? Instead of telling me, you attacked me.

"Her mother," Yuki said sighing again, "She died only two months ago. Tohru didn't take it well and had to go to therapy. She was just labeled as 'stable' not too long ago."

"Oh," Kyo replied, "You know…there's not much to do out here. The country I mean…how the hell do you keep busy? These damned things have to sleep sometime, don't they?"

"Of course they sleep, Kyo and it's only boring if you don't try to find something to do," Yuki said smiling, "There's a huge lake in the middle of the forest. Would you like to go tomorrow? We could swim or fish. If it's not raining."

Kyo shrugged.

"Why not? At least I can swim," he said, "We won't have to ride horses will we?"

"It's not exactly close," Yuki replied.

"I'm not getting on a horse again," Kyo told him, "And if you touch me I'll show you how we take care of problems in the city."

"You think I can't fight?" Yuki laughed.

"You? Fight? I don't think so," he smirked.

"Want me to prove it? Let's go then," Yuki stood, putting up his fists.

"Seriously?" Kyo asked amused. "You wanna embarrass yourself? Whatever. I sure aint gonna turn down the chance to kick someone's ass."

Jumping up, Kyo mirrored Yuki.

"Okay, let's see what you've got," Kyo said, "But I'm telling you now, I aint lost a fight yet."

"Hm." Was all Yuki said.

Circling around Kyo, Yuki waited for him to throw the first punch, which, he did, aiming his fist at Yuki's face.Yuki smiled and blocked Kyo's punch, returning with a kick to the stomach and a blow to the face, knocking Kyo down.He then sat on Kyo, straddling him, pinning his hands to the ground, and leaning close to his face.

"I win."

"What the-?!" Kyo grinned, "Damn. Wasn't expecting that. Where'd you learn to fight?"

Yuki smiled.

"I grew up in four different orphanages. You don't think I had to hold my own?"

Though he didn't, Kyo simply blushed, only paying attention to the suggestive position the two were in. Blushing at the sight of Kyo blushing in combination with realizing their position as well, Yuki back off, glancing outside.

"It looks like the rain let up a little. Shall we go back?" He suggested.

"Yeah," Kyo said standing, "Let's do that…"

_What's going on?!_ Yuki and Kyo both wondered as the headed back to the house in silence.

When they got inside, Kyo sat at the table.

"…Are you hungry?" Yuki broke the silence.

"Sure," Kyo said.

When Kyo and Yuki were done, Yuki suggested they watch a movie. Kyo, who didn't feel like arguing, agreed. Yuki was out quickly, pulling his legs up and making Kyo his pillow not even halfway through the film.

_What the…?!_ Kyo blushed at the contact, but didn't speak up.

The energy drained Kyo didn't feel like causing trouble at that moment, and just let his eyelids fall, falling asleep, resting his head on Yuki's.

-

"We're back!" Shigure called happily as they stepped through the door, but paused at the stillness he heard. "…That's odd. I wonder where they could be."

Momiji, seeing Sophie resting underneath the kitchen table, occupied himself with petting her while Shigure wandered into the living room. The famous grin of his creeping its way across his face, Shigure slowly backed out of the room, making sure he didn't wake the two.

"Tori!" Shigure sang, "I was wondering, old friend, do you have a camera?"

* * *

Update soon I will. Please review, thanks!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been a ridiculous amount of time since my last update and I'm sorry and I'll keep this short. I don't own Fruits Basket and I'll update soon. (I mean it!) Please ignore any typos.

* * *

Chapter 8

Yuki blinked his sleep ridden eyes open. He hugged his pillow and snuggled up to it. He then realized his pillow was breathing. Yuki looked at Kyo's sleeping face.

'He's actually kind of cute when he sleeps...wait? Did I just think that?' Yuki spaced.

Tohru walked in and stopped. Yuki turned and saw her. His face turned bright red.

"You didn't see anything," Yuki told her.

Tohru smiled.

"Okay!" She said, "I just wanted to tell you I'm going to meet Kagura again."

Tohru turned and headed back for the kitchen. Yuki sighed and looked at Kyo. He moved and opened his eyes. When he saw Yuki, Kyo's face turned bright red. He jumped up.

"Uh...good morning?" Yuki said sheepishly through a blush. "Sorry about...I mean...sorry..."

Yuki trailed off.

"…I have to go feed the horses," Yuki said finally, "Do you want to come? We can't go swimming yet."

"...Fine," Kyo said, "Let's get this over with."

-

Kyo happily stepped out of the stable. He really hated horses. Yuki soon followed. Kyo paused. A car pulled up.

"Who's that?" He asked.

Suddenly, Yuki's brother emerged from the car.

**((Firebreather339: -Zoom in on Yuki's horror stricken face-))**

Kyo looked at Yuki.

"...Are you okay?"

Before Yuki could answer, not that he planned on it, Aaya was beside them.

"Yuki dear brother! Why didn't you call me back? I waited and waited and..." He hugged Yuki and darted towards the house.

"Where is that darling girl Tohru? I'd like to say hello! She's very pre-!"

Aaya was cut off by Yuki's towering figure shadowed by pure anger and hate.

"Uhhh...Yuki? Are you okay? Dear brother, you are inaudible. Please tell me what is wrong so my soul will lay at rest!! Yuki!" Aaya pressed when Yuki didn't respond. "YUKI!"

**((RabidMomijiFanGirl: It's fun being Aaya!))**

Kyo blinked and stared at Aaya. He slowly walked towards them and stopped.

"That's your brother?" Kyo asked, "I mean, your actual brother?"

Yuki sighed and tried to calm himself.

"Yes, unfortunately, that is my brother. He outgrew the system about five or six years ago," Yuki explained.

"Why escaped! Hardly! Ooh! Would you like to hear the story?" Aaya asked.

'Who said anything about escaped?' Kyo wondered in confusion.

When no one answered, Aaya started braiding his hair.

"It was several summers ago. The Sohma family invited me to Christmas on the inside. I, unfortunately, had booked a flight to a small island off of Africa. So, I left. When I go there it turns out that hugging there is like saying hello here. So there I was, being hugged by all those people. I just couldn't support all of that on my tiny frame. I poofed! All the village saw declared me god, and said that they were going to release me from my earthly prison. They were going to kill me! Of course I hopped on a plane at once and was back to Sohma estate in a jiffy." Aaya finished with a cheery smile.

He looked around. Kyo stared at him.

"...Christmas isn't during the summer," he said, "And what do you mean you poofed?"

Aaya just smiled and continued braiding his hair. Yuki sighed.

"Can we go now?" He asked.

"Go?" Aaya asked, "But I just here? You're leaving me Yuki?"

"Yes," Yuki replied, "Kyo, come on."

"Oh Yuki! You should at least stay for breakfast!" Aaya begged.

Kyo looked at his growling stomach.

"I'm all for that," Kyo said.

Yuki glared at Aaya.

"Fine…"

Yuki stormed into the kitchen and noisily took out a pan. Kyo and Aaya followed. Kyo sat down in the closest chair while Aaya stood in the doorway. Yuki took out a box of eggs and cracked a few open.

"Kyo! Yuki!" Shigure said strolling in, "How are you?"

Yuki's glare shifted from the wall to Shigure.

"Oh! You're making eggs I see!" Aaya said. "Just like when you were dating Hatsuharu!"

Yuki froze. Kyo blinked and stared as Yuki stormed out of the kitchen. It took a few minutes for what Aaya said to sink in.

"Wait," he said five minutes later, "What did you just say? Who's Hatsuharu and did you say **_dated_**?!"

Kyo was **_very_** confused. Shigure grinned.

"Why don't you go ask him?" Shigure asked, "I promise he won't hurt you."

"How can you promise that?' Kyo demanded.

Shigure and Aaya just grinned. Kyo sighed, pushed away from the table and stalked out of the kitchen.

Yuki sat down on his bed with an old photo album and flipped to a page containing the picture of a boy with white hair and Yuki sitting on a bench. The boy had his arms around Yuki and was kissing him on the cheek. Yuki had a humongous grin on his face.

Kyo flung open the door and saw Yuki sitting on the bed.

"I would've knocked, but I'm not that polite and this is my room too," Kyo said.

Kyo spotted the photo album.

"What's that?" Kyo asked completely insensitively, "And what the hell was Aaya talking about?"

"Nothing!" Yuki said shutting the book and shoving it under his pillow.

Kyo smirked.

"Looking at pictures of your **_boyfriend_**?" Kyo asked mockingly. "I thought you liked that crazy girl Tohru when you're really in denial."

Yuki looked away.

"He's not my boyfriend. Not anymore. And," he continued, 'I see Tohru like a close sister, rather than someone I would date."

Yuki sighed and laid down across his bed. Kyo walked towards him.

"Let me see that," he said, "The photo album."

Kyo reached for it.

"No!" Yuki launched himself at Kyo, trying to pin him down.

But, being on an empty stomach and still drowsy from sleep, he wasn't strong enough to. Instead, he ended up being weaker than Kyo. Kyo held Yuki down as he took the photo album. He sat on him and opened the album. Kyo turned the pages until he found the one he was looking for.

"I thought so," he said, "Like I said when I got here, no real man wears pastels. So what happened? Who took the picture?"

Yuki looked away, tears threatening to fall.

"Momiji-kun," Yuki sighed, "That was two years ago."

Kyo blinked and closed the album. He got up and set it down, staring at Yuki the entire time.

"Look," he said, "I didn't mean…I mean…I didn't…"

Kyo sighed.

"Do you still want to go swimming?" Kyo asked.

Yuki got up and sniffed.

"Uh huh…"

Yuki suddenly wrapped his arms around Kyo and buried his face in is chest.

"He…he…"

"He what?" Kyo asked.

Yuki shook his head.

"Never mind," he said, "I'm sorry."

"No…" Kyo said, "Don't be…"

Yuki looked up at Kyo.

"You're being very nice now…"

Yuki leaned up to Kyo, hesitating for a moment, giving Kyo a chance to pull away. When he didn't, Yuki leaned against him and gave him a sweet kiss, closing his eyes and hoping Kyo wouldn't freak out.

Kyo blinked twice. He was shocked, but he didn't pull away. Instead, Kyo closed his eyes and returned Yuki's kiss. Yuki was surprised, but he wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and deepened it. They pulled away a few seconds later for air.

Kyo didn't understand. If that ever happened to him before he arrived, he would've put the other guy in a coma, but this… Kyo stared at Yuki with an unemotional look in his eye.

"Uh…Kyo…" Yuki said becoming more embarrassed by the second.

Kyo blinked.

"Oh…sorry…"

Kyo didn't know how to respond to the kiss, so he changed the subject.

"Uh…" he said, "We should get going…"


	9. Chapter 9

I know you all hate me so I'll just say I'm sorry and if you don't hate me too much then you should review. I don't own Fruits Basket. Sorry again! And sorry, this is a short chapter...

* * *

Chapter 9

Yuki smiled prettily.

**((Me: Prettily?))**

**((Firebreather339: Hey! This is MY response!))**

"Aw! You're embarrassed!" Yuki giggled a bit a Kyo, giving him his best smile.

Kyo's crimson face snapped the other way.

"Well why the hell wouldn't I be?" He demanded, "Unlike you, I've never kissed a guy before."

Yuki blushed at the sight of Kyo blushing.

"Oh." Yuki cocked his head to the side. "Care to tell me the difference?"

Yuki smirked a bit.

"I've been with a girl before, but I never kiss them. First kissHaru."

**((Me: Kyo's first kissYuki. Hehehe…))**

Kyo blushed more.

"I'm not telling you the difference. If you want to know, kiss a girl."

"I'd rather not. I've come to prefer boys. Girls are…temperamental." Yuki shivered remembering a time when he was a child when a girl chased him with a frying pan because he called her fat.

"If you say so," Kyo said, "Now let's go already."

Yuki smiled and untangled himself from Kyo.

"Let's go then!"

He grabbed Kyo and pulled him out the door. Kyo glared at Luna and began mumbling to himself.

"Stupid horse…"

He untied the horse, moved it away from the house and climbed on.

"Let's get this over with."

Yuki laughed.

"You seem comfortable," he said, "Why don't you steer this time?"

Yuki climbed on behind Kyo and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his back. Kyo blushed.

"Uh...okay," he said.

Kyo snapped the reigns and steered Luna away from the house. After about a minute, he went faster.

"Which way do I go?" Kyo asked still red as a tomato.

"Just turn left here."

-

As the boys went faster into the forest and disappeared in the vegetation, a motorcycle grew closer and closer until it finally pulled into the driveway of the farm house. A boy removed a red helmet, placed it on the seat and ran his fingers through his white black hair.

"Now...where is he...?

-

Kyo turned the horse and they all emerged into a dramatic clearing complete with swan's nest at the edge of the lake.

"Here we are," Yuki jumped down from Luna and removed his backpack.

"Okay..." Kyo also got down.

He led the horse to the closest tree and proceeded to tie her to it. After a moment of awkward silence and glances, Kyo ripped of his bandana.

"To hell with this!"

Kyo swiftly kicked off his shoes, removed his socks, threw down his shirt and ran for the water. After resurfacing he turned to the startled Yuki.

"Well?"

Yuki laughed, pulling his shirt and pants off, jumping in with only his boxers. He surfaced, hair plastered to his face.

"Hey you damned cat!" Yuki called splashing the other boy.

"What the-!"

Kyo splashed him back and dunked Yuki underwater. Yuki flailed around catching on Kyo's neck. He hauled himself up smiling evilly at Kyo before pulling them both under. He wrapped his legs around Kyo's waist and waited for him to pull them both up. Kyo swam upward and laughed himself.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

Yuki smiled resting his forehead against Kyo's.

"_That_ was fun," Yuki giggled some more.

Suddenly a voice from behind pulled the two boys apart.

"Yuki? Who's this...? And what are you doing?"

They both turned to a white haired boy standing on the edge of the lake. It was Hatsuharu.


	10. Chapter 10

At least I put up two chapter right? ...yeah I know you all hate me. Sorry! Please review though...please?

* * *

Chapter 10

Kyo turned and stared at the boy from the picture. After glancing at the horrified Yuki, he grinned.

"Name's Kyo," he said, "And judging by your hair I'm guessing you're Hatsuharu."

Haru looked at Kyo, well, more of glared at him.

"Yes. I am. What are you doing with Yuki?"

Yuki finally came to his sense.

"What are you doing here?! Akito sent you away!"

Haru smirked.

"Oh? Has my little mouse finally grown a backbone? You never talk to me like that. I'm going to have to put you in you place."

Hatrsuharu removed his coat and prepared to jump in. Kyo turned his eyes from Yuki to Haru and back to Yuki.

"Wait," Kyo said, "What the hell do you think you're doing? If anyone's going to hurt Yuki, it's gonna be me. We still have a score to settle so don't bother."

Haru gave Kyo a blank stare before laughing out loud.

"A score to settle? How childish."

Haru swam over to Yuki ripping him away from Kyo. Yuki merely whimpered trying to cover his head with his arms.

"H-help me Kyo!"

Hatsuharu raised a fist at Yuki and hit him. Suddenly filled with rage, Kyo grabbed Yuki with his left hand and pushed Haru away with his right. He then got in between the tow and punched the white haired boy. Yuki scrambled back to land as Haru and Kyo fought. Meanwhile in the water, Haru was getting pissed.

"You little-!" Haru launched himself at Kyo trying to punch him in the face. Kyo blocked the punch and sent his own. Following that, he curled his fingers around Haru's neck.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo demanded.

Haru grabbed Kyo's wrists trying to pull him off.

"You'd better stay away from Yuki! He's mine!"

Kyo gripped tighter refusing to let go.

"No!" He yelled, "He's mine!"

Surprised by the words that cam out of his mouth, Kyo paused.

'Did I just say that?!' He wondered.

Yuki stared at Kyo in disbelief.

"You mea that?"

Kyo looked at Yuki remembering he was still there.

'Damn it.' He thought. 'I did just say that...'

However, before anyone had the chance to react, Hatori and Shigure burst through the brush on horseback. Hatsuharu swore and kicked Kyo who released him. Hatori met him and he scrambled out of the water.

"Kyo! What have I told you about fighting," Shigure said.

"Aw can it," Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Yuki asked.

Kyo gave him a nod before climbing out of the lake.

"I'm fine," Kyo said in a harsh tone, "I've been in worse fights before. One guy even cut me once. And of course when I fought you...if you can fight then why the hell are you afraid of that guy?"

Yuki shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Whatever," Kyo said, "We should head back."

Kyo wanted to change the subject form Haru as quickly as he could, though Yuki was not so eager.

"So...did you mean what you said in the water?" He asked.

Kyo gave him an embarrassed glare and didn't answer. Yuki walked in front of Kyo bringing him to a halt.

"Please tell me."

"Fine. What do you think?"

Yuki stared at him.

"I really can't say."

"Why not?" Kyo asked, "Are you embarrassed?"

"Huh? No. But I can find out my own way if you want me to."

Kyo paused.

"...how?"

Yuki's smirk got bigger.

"Like this."

Yuki reached up, grabbed Kyo around the neck and kissed him. Kyo hesitated before pulling back.

"That's one way of doing things I guess. Fine. So what if I did?"

Yuki laughed.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you did. Let's just go."

"Oh don't worry about us!" Shigure smiled behind his hand, "We'll meet you two at home."

"Fine," Kyo said, "But Yuki?"

"Yeah."

"You're steering."


	11. Chapter 11

Where to start. Wow. It's been what, two years since I've uploaded something? Sounds about right. I must say, I forgot this story existed, and then I was looking through an old flashdrive and found chapter 11 of this story. So I decided to upload it! I'm so glad my writing abilities have improved in this span of time which is probably why I stopped writing this. I can see so many things wrong with it, or things that I'd change, now that I'm not two years younger. However, since I typed this up who knows how long ago, I figured I'd post it. For the lulz. It'll be interesting to see what anyone has to say about it whether their opinions have changed or if they still like it to a small extent. Again, this was written forever ago, so...yeah, there ya go. I'm done. =D

* * *

Chapter 11

Yuki gripped the reigns and swung a leg onto Luna, offering a hand to Kyo once he settled himself.

"Coming?"

"Shut up," he mumbled.

Taking the other boy's hand, Kyo mimicked his actions and swung his leg over the horse. Spontaneously in the mood for teasing his companion, Kyo slipped his arms around the other boy's waist and leaned in.

Blushing at Kyo's body fitting into his back, Yuki decided to play along. Leaning back and turning his head, he whispered softly in the cat's ear.

"I didn't know you could be so affectionate, Kyo," Yuki practically purred out.

Kyo blushed and pulled away; almost falling off Luna in the process.

"Stop that!"

Simply smiling, Yuki commanded the horse to move.

"You started it, Kyo."

Though he couldn't see, Kyo glared embarrassed daggers and loosened his grip on Yuki, hating it when others embarrassed him, proved him wrong or a combination of the two.

"So," he began, "What's going to happen to Hatsuharu?"

Yuki sighed.

"I don't know. I hope he goes to jail and rots for life. The bastard." Yuki clenched his fists, digging his fingernails into his palms hard enough to draw blood.

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hands to keep him from hurting himself.

"Hey," Kyo said. "Relax, he won't hurt you. If he comes back, I'll chase him away, okay? He won't hurt you anymore."

Yuki looked down with watery eyes.

"Thank you." It was hardly a whisper, but Yuki was sure Kyo heard it.

Arriving back at the house, Kyo was quick to jump from the horse and waited for Yuki to tie her up. Taking a seat in the kitchen once able, Kyo messed up his hair.

"Fighting makes me hungry," he said, "What's there to eat?"

Pausing, Yuki took a moment to scan the kitchen.

"I could make something or there are leftovers in the refrigerator," he said.

"Whatever," Kyo mumbled. "Anything's fine."

Just shaking his head, Yuki started gathering ingredients for a meal.

"Aren't you going to take that stupid horse in the barn?"

"Luna isn't stupid, Kyo, she's actually very smart."

"Damned horse."

"Kyo, why do you hate horses so much?" Yuki asked. "You never did say."

"And I'm not going to," he replied. "They're damned animals and it tried to kill me."

"That wasn't Luna, and you startled it," Yuki explained.

Kyo simply rolled his eyes.

"Really Kyo, they aren't as bad as…"

Pausing, Yuki shook his head at the orangette, and went to the phone as it started chiming.

"Hello…yes, this is him…what…?! Are you sure…? Of course!"

Face pale, Yuki hung up the phone.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyo asked.

"We have to go," he opened a drawer and searched around for keys to the car. "We have to go now."

"Why?"

"She's hurt. Tohru is hurt," he managed. "We have to go."

"What? What do you mean hurt?"

With a blank stare, Yuki ran from the room, expecting Kyo to follow. Blinking, Kyo awkwardly scrambled from his seat and followed him outside. Fumbling with the keys, Yuki started up the car and sped onto the road.

"Hey!" Kyo gripped his seat, "What the hell is going on?"

"She was in an accident. A car accident," Yuki replied. "She's hurt."

"Okay. You do realize that a car is nothing like a horse, right?"

"Of course it isn't," he snapped. "I know to drive."

"Why would you need to know how to drive? You live out here. And how far away is this hospital?"

"It's useful information," he replied. "And we'll be there soon."

-

Yuki pulled into the hospital parking lot and quickly got out of the car. Kyo sighed, getting out as well.

"I never liked hospitals," he mumbled. "How does this work?"

Glaring at Kyo, Yuki made his way inside, Kyo following behind. Making a face at the people around him, Kyo took a seat and watched Yuki rush to the check in counter. Lazily closing his eyes, expecting everything to be fine, he tuned everything out until a very close Yuki angrily complained. Opening his eyes again, he watched Yuki sit next to him.

"They won't tell me anything," he said.

"Big shock," Kyo rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back."

If it weren't for the situation the two were in, Yuki would have objected to Kyo's actions, but since it was Tohru and he was worried, he looked the other way.

Satisfied with his violent actions producing results, Kyo made his way back to Yuki, smirking.

"Bastard's looking for her doctor," he reported. "Shouldn't be…"

"Mr. Sohma?"

Looking up at who Yuki assumed was Tohru's doctor, he jumped from his seat, waiting for information.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm afraid Miss. Honda suffered severe injuries in the accident. We tried our best to repair the damage, but there wasn't much we could do." The doctor told them, "I'm sorry, but she doesn't have much time left. I can take you to her if you want."

Silently, Kyo watched a look of horror and pure pain, take over Yuki's face. Eyes wide, he nodded in silence.

"She's this way," the doctor murmured.

Dazed, Yuki followed the man to Tohru's room, an indifferent Kyo in the lead.

"Take as much time as you need."

Entering the room, the two saw a very bruised and battered Tohru, with several IVs coming from her and a dangerously slow heart rate.

"Toh…ru?"

Yuki rushed to her bedside putting his hand gently on her face.

"Tohru? Can you hear me? It's Yuki."

Tohru's eyes fluttered open.

"Yuki? Oh dear. I didn't mean to worry you…!" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Yuki laughed a bit, tears rolling down his face.

"No, no. Silly girl…"

Tohru laughed weakly followed by a spasm of vicious coughs.

"…Congratulations…Yuki…" she coughed. "I'm sure you'll be…happy."

"How did you-?!" Yuki's eyes widened.

"It was obvious…" Tohru's eyes closed. "Besides…I…"

A single monotonous tone suddenly filled the room, much to Yuki's dismay and Kyo's discomfort.

"I'm sorry." The doctor whispered softly, entering the room so he could disconnect the machine. "Take as much time as you need."

"She…! She can't be…!" Yuki stuttered. "Tohru can't be! She just can't!"

Though Kyo had had limited interactions with Tohru, it didn't stop him from feeling just a little bit awful about the situation. Despite his desire to comfort the other boy, Kyo was unsure of what to say; situations such as those being handled in such a different manner within a gang.

"I…Well maybe it's for the best."

"The best?" Yuki was horrified at the thought, "How is this for the best Kyo?"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I've seen losta people die and there was always a reason for it! Maybe it's the same here."

"Those thugs only died because you shot them, I'm sure! Tohru isn't like you!"

"Wasn't," Kyo corrected, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. Last time I try to comfort you."

Only receiving pained glares from the other boy, Kyo rolled his eyes, leaving him alone to grieve.

_Bastard. Aint doin' that again._ Kyo angrily thought.

"Excuse me?"

Kyo was stopped by Tohru's doctor on his way back to the waiting room.

"Huh?"

"You are Miss Honda's family?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah, close as you're gonna get," Kyo shrugged. "Almost. What?"

"Her personal affects," the doctor offered Kyo a plastic bag containing Tohru's purse as well as a few other trinkets.

"Thanks…so what happened? Who'd she hit?" Kyo asked.

"No one," the doctor replied. "The witness who called it in said she was swerving, and drove off the road."

"She drunk?"

"Um…" the doctor was confused by Kyo's behavior, "Her blood revealed traces of drugs and…"

"I knew it!"

The doctor flinched, set back by Kyo's…joy?

"I knew she was on somethin', that girl was crazy. I mean, don't get me wrong, it sucks that she's dead, but…"

"Right," he nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss. Please excuse me."

Rolling his eyes, Kyo finished his trek to the waiting room, where he took a seat, and closed his eyes until a crestfallen Yuki appeared.

"We should go," his eyes were dark. "We can't do anything for her now."

"Here," Kyo offered Yuki the bag of Tohru's items.

Only gripping it painfully, Yuki lowered his eyes, heading for the door. Jumping up, Kyo followed him, not sure what to say, or do, for that matter. Exiting the hospital, Yuki attempted to open the car door, but only dropped his keys, sliding to the ground and letting out a whimper.

"I can't." He said. "Tohru's gone! She's gone! I can't do this anymore. I don't know what I'll do."

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," Kyo snapped. "You're gonna get off your ass, get in the damn car and get the fuck over yourself. Can't do anything about it now; she's not gonna come back. Sitting around and feeling sorry for yourself isn't gonna solve anything."

"How can you be so cruel! Take it back!" Yuki ordered. "Take it back!"

"Make me."

"You…!"

Yuki's attempted assault on Kyo proved to be pointless, for Kyo just caught the boy's arm, gripping him tightly. Shutting his eyes, Yuki clung to the orangette, sobbing for his departed friend.

"I can't do this, Kyo. I can't lose anyone else. I can't. You'll be next. I'm going to lose you next."

"No you won't," the other teen was calm.

"You can't be sure of that."

"I do whatever the hell I want…I'm not going anywhere."

"…you actually want to be here? You want to stay?"

"Yeah," Kyo said finally, "I want to stay."

* * *

Weird, wonder why I ended it here. Oh well, I'm not sure where the old notebook is so..l. Haha. Good times. Okay, bye!


End file.
